


Jacket

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the wonderful ariadne_odair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).



> Is it selfish if I ask for a Merthur fic? One where Arthur and Merlin are in high school, and they're dating, and Arthur gives Merlin his varsity jacket.
> 
> Uhh, it's kind of like that?
> 
> I hope you like it anyway.

"Here Merlin can you hold onto this for me?" Arthur calls before throwing a jacket at him.

"Not your servant!" Merlin yells after him before looking down and feeling his breath catch.

It's Arthur jacket and not just any jacket it's his jersey. Merlin reverently pulls it on before looking into the mirror and feels an indescribable feeling of warmth filling him.

"Why don't you look good." Arthur purrs walking back in and putting his head on Merlin's shoulder.

"Sorry," Merlin starts saying trying to take it off but Arthur just wraps his arms around him.

"Naw, keep it you look much better in it than I do.

* * *

"Hey Dad!" Eve calls, holding up a faded jersey.

"Yeah?" He yells back.

"I think I found something." She says climbing down the staircase and walking into the living room looking into blue eyes that prefectly mirror her own, she holds out the jersey.

"Oh," Dad says with a smile that spilts his face. "Hey, Merlin!" He calls into the kitchen.

"Yes?" He asks walking in.

"I found my old jersey." He proclaims.

"I believe we agreed it was mine." Merlin says with a teasing smile. The lean towards each other before their lips meet.

Eve decides to go back to the attic.


End file.
